Mojing: My Story
COMING SOON(I PLAY THE GAME,BUT RARELY,I AM SCARED)... Writers:Leonard Boblea, Matthew Jorden, Matt Madison. Mojing it's a team that wants to destroy Minecraft, it's opposite of Mojang, Notch know this hacker team? FIRST ENCOUNTER November 27th 2017 I knew about mojing's story and decided to play Minecraft, I started playing on November 27th and for an hour did not succeed, after making the nether portal I came to the end, maybe it was bugged, I saw a kind of fog and after a red Notch,he write in chat: : victim : 1 infected. He let me fly from the island, i died, and I saw that I was in a kind of brick tower, after I got out I saw him looking at a steve's head and after making another step, he went and hit me. I wanted to run away but it was too fast until he started to turn round and destroy all the blocks and place lava, after he disappeared. SECOND ENCOUNTER November 27th 2017 I went to sleep and the next day I saw that there were strange gray omens with red eyes, they attacked me and i died. After being reborn I saw a weird creeper near the bed, was gray with red eyes and black spots, had a sad expression, Exploded and made a big hole, I was still alive with half heart. I decided to go and leave that area behind,i go far and i stay near the sea. THIRD ENCOUNTER November 27th 2017 Suddenly it was night, I saw strange spiders, fast as the creeper, they attacked me, but fortunately swam too slowly and ran away, I wanted to stop playing this nightmare, but I was too curious to go on, so I would not be too dead for a few minutes yet. The red notch appeared and we teleported into the nether and in the end until we return here again and he disappeared. FOURTH ENCOUNTER November 28th 2017 I decided to delete the world and create a new one. I launched it and appeared so many omens that killed me. After it, I used the commands to be in gamemode creative, but after the Red Notch Appeared he made me change the gamemode in hardcore modality and after he killed me. My World was deleted and i create a new world in a village, at the start of the world the village was destroyed and there were no villages and torches, all destroyed. I decided to leave the world, the menu had changed, it was weird, but I could not make a photo, bandicam didn't work, scared I decided not to play 1-2 days, but to have a pause. I checked in the game folder and saw this: FIFTH ENCOUNTER November 30th 2017 I decided to play that damn game and I created a world, there were no monsters until I saw one, it was not like the others, it was a strange blue monster, it looked like a sea monster,it have a glass of water, He attacked me, but I ran away monster was creating cubed water bugged, I ran away and closed the game. I Enter in the game and in the world and i saw many water monster, I wanted to escape but they kill me. I decided to reborn and run away more than I could, I went to a river, I made a house, but I came up a strange monster, I did not recognize it, if you know write it in the comments,it seemed to have a skin of a TV error,it after 5 seconds disappear. I was Scared, I went to take my sword, my armor, arrive two water monsters, killed them I saw gray creepers, killed them, no longer died, I became strong, more than Mojing Mobs, arrived the night i went to sleep. I had checked my Minecraft Folder and i see an error text file..... The Next Day ,in the game,i saw a strange totem,but after i went near it behind me appeared again the strange entity, he killed me and deleted my world, I did a pause. SIXTH ENCOUNTER December 2nd 2017 I created a new world and I saw that it was night, always night, there was not the day in the game,i see the strange entity imprisoned by Red Notch,he see and kill me,i was teleported to a bedrock tunnel,he ran near me and after he do crash the game,i can't play for now, it crash all times that i want to enter in. I coundn't do photos,bandicam didn't work, sorry. I did a pause. SEVENTH Encounter February 11th 2018 In this day i can play,but the world in the time is become strange and after a hours it crash for nothing, i can't play it,it can be an error of java perhaps? Eighth Encounter 9th September 2018 i am Matthew Jorden and in 06/08/2018 i talked to Leonard Boblea to give me the world and the permission to edit the story and he accepted, he telled me that he will never open that world again, but i wanted to open it. i opened it and it was strange, the texture of the grass was green with blue,all other blocks were normal, was always night. There weren't mobs and i decided to go in a cave and search...i didn't found ores, strange.... i exit the cave and i went to a forest, i walked around and a strange thing was walking, was a grey entity,when he appeared all the mobs appeared. The entity desappeared and i went away to an extreme hill to see if the entity were somewhere. from the distance i saw a strange entity that he made appear some grass blocks. The entity attacked the mobs and remained him watched me and he desappeared. I decided to do ”Open in Lan” to active commands and set the time to 0, but i had not the permission....strange...i turned on the commands. A message from a strange 303 entity telled me: <303>: Makeawish Matthew.... I was scared, how he knowned my name, my username was superman224, i installed an entity discoverer and the program telled me that an entity named 303mojang.com303 was in my minecraft.....how??? But i saw 2 entities, 303mojang,com303 and a strange entity that place strange grass blocks, who was that. I searched after and i discovered that his name was 14.5.7.1.20.9.22.5. and was able to invert the texture of blocks, but the grass color is a strange green, not purple that is his invert color, i didn't know.....i closed minecraft after. Nineth Encounter 10th September 2018 The next day i opended minecraft and i saw the menu, it was.....inverted.....the texture, all was changed....i was scared, i didn't want to open the minecraft world...but...i opened it.... All the mobs were inverted and the grass now was purple, the sky was dark... The cow was inverted, the trees were in negative!!!!, Omg!!!, What was going here!!!!! The bar of life, all was negative, only my skin was normal. Some blocks weren't for now in negative, I walked away and i saw that the water was normal, but the squids....after,i saw the negative entity. I ran away from him, he was about to take me, but I immediately closed the world and i went to https://irath96.github.io/webNBT/, with this site i changed the gamemode of the world in creative and i opened the world again and he was disappeared with a message <14.5.7.1.20.9.22.5.>You are good in cheating Matthew, but this isn't the end. I closed Minecraft. I will play minecraft later, I need rest, too many things have happened in this world today.... ...Good Bye for Now.... Tenth Encounter 15th September 2018 I Opened Minecraft in 1.12.2 why the 1.12 didn't work and i saw the menu, it was dark, withous background and the minecraft text was missing....this was absolutely creepy... all worlds were missing and i created a new world and some mobs were black...the Enderman in particular had the eyes white...the lava was in negative, i founded a sheep and was very dark...the skeleton was dark..., but the negative entity can't do all black!!!, who did all this to my game??? I walked around, was day suddenly, but was a ”dark day” and i founded a strange black ”mob”, but it had an human model...it could be null!!!, he turned the time to 0 and he desappeared, i went to where he was and i saw that he putted a text...after 15 seconds minecraft crashed and an error appeared....when minecraft work i continue the story, bye for now... AN UPDATE: I am Matt Madison,i was really interested from this story that i searched a wat to call Matthew Jorden that was blocked from fandom and he telled me that deleted the world...But...he telled me the seed that was in the world and i will put it in a new world, i will continue this adventure if this works :), I AM REALLY HAPPY FOR THIS!!!Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Mojang Category:Long Pastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:Ok pasta Category:Screenshots Category:Supernatural Category:PC Minecraft